Am I Really Falling For Joey Wheeler?
by YugiFan92
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Jenna Adams moves to Domino City after her mother gets a new job. Sure Jenna doesn't like it at first. She's been moved from her friends, school and home in California. Her feelings for Domino City change when she meets Joey Wheeler but will there love last? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Day I met Joey Wheeler

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am just a fan writing a fanfiction story to show my love. This is my first story please be nice.**

_Chapter One:The Day I Met Joey Wheeler_

I can't believe my mom made us move here I thought to myself as I walked along the beach. It'll be fun she said, you will like it.  
Flash back to the day my mom said we were moving.  
"Mom I'm home." I said as I walked through the door.  
I could hear my mom in the kitchen. What I wasn't sure of is what she was doing. Mom hardly ever cooked so it seemed odd that she was in the kitchen.  
"Mom?" I said in a whisper.  
I couldn't believe my eyes...Mom had boxes everywhere. Some where empty, others had our dishes in them.  
"Oh hey Jenna" Mom said with a smile.  
"I was hoping to have the kitchen packed up by the time you came home."  
"Packed?" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
"Yes sweetie I got that job I was telling you about, we are moving!  
End of flash back  
I haven't made a single friend in the three weeks we've been here. I'm miserable and walking on the beach all alone. Could things get any worse? I thought as I continued to walk.  
Suddenly I was knocked off balance and before I knew it I was in the water.  
"Are you alright?" I heard someone say.  
I was so angry as I pulled myself out of the water. Just you wait I thought but as soon as my eyes met his I forgot what I had been so ready to say. Instead this came out:  
"I umm...yeah I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry about knocking you into the water. Here let me help you." Said the boy with the blonde hair.  
Before I knew it we were all talking like we had known one another for years. I learned that the blonde boy's name was Joey. The short one was Yugi and the girl was Tea.  
"It's getting late guys, you think we should get going?" Tea said  
"Yeah, grandpa is probably wondering where I am. Yugi said with a weak smile.  
"Well then, why don't you two go ahead. I'll see you later." Joey said smiling at me.  
I said goodbye to Yugi and Tea. As they were walking away I couldn't help but notice that Joey was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Joey Walked Me Home

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm Just a fan writing a Fan Fiction. I'm sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter. I'm still learning how to use this website and I could use some help.**

**I will update this Chapter as soon as I can. :)**

_Chapter Two:_  
_Joey Walked Me Home_

Why is he just staring at me? Is he going to say anything? Should I say something? Think Jenna think!

It seemed liked time was standing still. Neither Joey Nor I was speaking. It was like the connection from my mouth to my brain was broken. I couldn't help but notice that the wind was starting to pick up. It sent shivers up my spine, I was still a little wet from falling in the water.

"Jenna...here take my jacket." Joey said placing his jacket on my shoulders. "You look cold."

"Thank you Joey." I said giving him a small smile.

"We should probably get you home."

"W what?" I said trying to hold still, the wind was picking up and I needed to get home to change.

"Well, you don't want to walk home alone do you?"

I thought about Joey's question for a long moment. I really didn't want to walk home alone, in the dark.

"So, Which way are we walking?" Joey asked taking a step forward.

I have to say that the walk home was the best part of my night and it had been by far the best day I'd spent in Domino City. Joey seemed so nice. I really liked that he could make me laugh.

"Oh there you are sweetie." My mom said with an overly enthusiastic smile.

I think she felt bad that she had moved me from my home, school and friends when she had taken that new job. That all changed when she saw the small smile on my face.

"Jenna?" She said with a strange look on her face. It looked like a mixture of wonder and worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, just this morning you were saying that you missed home and absolutely hated it here. Now You're smiling."

"Oh mom it's no big deal. I just had a change of heart that's all." I said hanging my jacket up in the hall closet.

After I hung my jacket up I went strait for my room. I did not want mom asking anymore questions...there was no way I was going to talk to her about Joey. Not just yet.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this so far. **

**Please Review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update I was having a really bad case of writers block.**

**I will try to make the next chapter longer. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one. Please review. Thank you. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Worst Nightmare

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom the following morning. Looking at my phone I realized that it was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday! Was my mom trying to kill me? Rolling over in bed I gave her the okay to come in.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early sweetie but there is a boy here to see you?" My mom said trying to hold back a smile.

"What?!" I said shooting straight up in bed.

Who would be here to see me? I thought for a moment. Then it hit me, Oh my gosh Joey! Now I am never going to hear the end of this from my mom. Before I knew it I flew out of bed and was at a full run for my closet.

"Jenna?"

Oh I have to stop her before she starts asking me questions I do not want to answer. Sorry mom can't talk now, I've got to hurry. Someone's waiting at the door remember? I said desperately trying to find my other black wedge.

"Oh don't be silly Jenna. That boy is in the kitchen" My mom said with joy in her voice.

I froze where I stood. I was certain my mother was trying to kill me. Mom if you love me you will let me walk down stairs and out the door.

"Jenna...I didn't think it was a big deal." My mom said with hurt clearly in her eyes.

"Mom please can we not do this right now?" I said looking at her.

Before she had a chance to answer I grabbed my jacket and headed down stairs.

"Joey!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey there Jenna. I hope you do not mind that I came over so early I couldn't sleep and thought I would see if you wanted to hang out today." Joey said laughing to cover up his embarrassment.

"Sounds great, maybe you could show me around." I said trying to find a reason to get out of the house.

As soon as Joey stood up I knew that was a yes. I felt relieved as we walked out the front door.


End file.
